


Needy Bill

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Bill usually gets what he wants when it comes to you, but what happens when work keeps you apart and he becomes needy?





	Needy Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a soft/needy Bill imagine so here it is. Please let me know what you think. I only use Bill Skarsgard’s likeness, the scenarios presented are fiction.

Bill loved coming home to you waiting on your knees for him, in fact he pretty much demanded that you wait naked for him in the bedroom when he gets home, and of course you didn’t hesitate. Bill had a hard day and needed to relieve some stress, when he got home he came upstairs to you sitting in the floor on your knees awaiting his instructions. He walked up to you and stroked your head gently as you looked up at him. His hand softly stroked your cheek, placing his thumb over your lips and gently pushing it in your mouth signaling for you to suck. You opened your mouth and sucked on his thumb until he pulled it from your mouth. Inwardly you pouted, but knew not to say anything out loud. 

Bill quickly undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled his hardening cock free. You licked your lips instinctively knowing what he wanted from you. He gave his cock a few strokes and pressed the tip to your lips, as he had done with his thumb previously. You lightly kissed the tip and gave his cock gentle licks up and down the length. Bill moaned as you slipped the whole thing in your mouth, sucking hard, pushing him to the back of your throat.

“Oh fuck, baby don’t stop, you’re such a good fucking girl” Bill said through gritted teeth as you began to suck his cock vigorously.

You continued to suck Bill’s cock, you loved when he praised you and called you his ‘good girl’.

“I’m so fucking close princess” Bill growled.

Bill grabbed your head and pushed his cock further into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, he was getting closer to his release. You moaned with your mouth around Bill’s cock, the vibrations radiated through him and brought him over the edge as he let go of your head and spilled into the back of your throat. Bill helped you up to your feet and pulled you in close, kissing the top of your head.

“You are such a good girl for daddy” He praised as he held you in an embrace.

~4 weeks later~

After that day you and Bill were both swamped with work. You were trying to meet deadlines and finish documentation that needed to be done while Bill started filming a new movie, you barely had time to say ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ to each other, let alone time for sex. Some nights you ended up passing out in your office and Bill would sleep on set, of course you texted each other during the day when you found small breaks.

-Hey, I may have some time around 3 to talk if you want to Facetime? -B

-I had a 2-minute lunch break before my boss started bitching at me, now I have to work over again. See you tonight?

-No, I have to be here super early so I’m going to sleep here tonight. Sorry. -B

You missed Bill so much, your schedules were just too demanding. He had said you didn’t have to work if you didn’t want to, but you weren’t going to just sit around the house and live off of him. You just had to push through these rough patches. 

-We are almost done with my scenes, so I will be home in 2 days, can’t wait to be buried deep inside you for a week. -B

When you read the text you almost moaned out loud at work. You started to plan your week, you’d finish all your work in the next 2 days and put in for time off for the rest of the week so you could spend time with Bill. You came in early and stayed late for the next 2 days, working your ass off to get stuff done. You knocked on your boss’s door to inform him of your progress and that you were going to use some PTO for a few days.

“Enter.” He said curtly.

“Mr. Hinderson, I’ve finished all of the updates and documentation for this week.” You said proudly.

“Great. Now I need you to do Alison’s work as well.” He said without looking up from his computer.

“What? Why?” You were confused at his request, and a little upset he didn’t give you any sort of praise for finishing your work 3 days early.

“She put in for the next 2 weeks off for her son’s Birthday or some shit, so I need you to cover her cases and finish her paperwork. She was behind about a week so the notes need to be signed by the end of the week or we won’t be able to bill for the services.” He stated, still not making eye contact.

“But I was going to ask for the rest of the week off to spend time with my boyfriend.” You were mad now, that bitch leaves you with all of her work and she’s behind?

“Well, I guess he will have to wait. Close my door on your way out.” He replied, continuing to type on his computer, never looking up at you.

You were speechless, you walked out of his office and closed the door behind you. Had you not been at work you probably would have screamed or cried, or both. Bill was going to be so disappointed.

-No fun for me this week, I have to fucking work. So sorry. You texted Bill, hoping he wouldn’t be too angry.

-We will find some time, don’t stress babe. -B

Since you had to work, you were going to work from home. You had a home office set up at when Bill got the flu a few months back and you wanted to stay close to his side. You were working away, trying to get all this shit caught up, stupid Alison, stupid Mr. Hinderson, your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the front door close.

“Princess, I’m home” Bill yelled across the house. You came running down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

Bill held you as you wrapped your legs around him. You kissed him hard, you hadn’t seen him in weeks and wanted him to know how much you missed him.

“Whoa, hey, slow down” Bill said as you started kissing him all over his face and neck.

You unwrapped your legs as Bill placed you on the ground.

“I thought you missed me?” You pouted, pushing your bottom lip out.

“I did princess, but you have work to do and if you keep kissing me I’ll never let you go. So go do your work and we can play when you’re done.” He said as he kissed you on your head and carried his bags upstairs.

Reluctantly, you went back to working, but it was more than what you thought. You worked until you passed out, then you woke up, drank some coffee, and went back to work. This was your schedule for the next few days. Bill found ways of keeping busy, going to see family or reading, but he was getting lonely and needy. You were diligently working when you spotted movement out of the corner of your eye, it was Bill, peaking around the doorway at you like a child. He watched you working, you would glance towards him every now and then but continue your work. A few minutes had passed and you looked over, he was gone, you hoped maybe he’d given up on letting you work and come to rescue you, but he was nowhere to be seen. You continued working and became entranced in it, so much so that you didn’t notice when Bill returned, most likely because he didn’t walk in, towering over you, but instead had crawled into the room on his hands and knees. Bill quietly sat on the floor next to you, on his knees, watching you. You turned to see him sitting there and almost screamed.

“Shit Bill, you scared me. What are you doing?” You asked, looking down at his odd position.

Bill looked down and fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

“I missed you so much and I-I just thought… maybe, you would want to play with me?” He looked up at you, hopeful, but slightly pouting.

“I have a lot of work to do Bill” You said, sounding sterner than you wanted to.

“I’ll be a good boy, please?” He scooted towards you and stared at you with big puppy dog eyes.

How could you say no to a plea like that? Furthermore, Bill was being submissive to you, something he had only done one other time, but he ended up taking over control after a bit, so he must really be needing you right now. Plus, he looked so soft and small, wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants.

“You promise you’ll be my good boy and do as I say?” You asked him as you looked down at him.

“Oh yes, I promise, I’ll do anything you ask” he said excitedly.

You smiled and leaned forward, gently stroking his cheek, you rubbed your thumb across his lips as he continued to sit in the floor. He parted his lips slightly and groaned. You pushed your thumb into his mouth and he began sucking and licking it softly. It was insane how this simple act had already gotten you so turned on, you wanted to stop playing and just fuck him already, but you knew you might not ever get a chance like this again. You withdrew your thumb from his mouth, leaving him wanting.

“Wait, I wasn’t done” he protested, reaching for your hand again.

“Good boys don’t talk back, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” You asked him, furrowing your brow slightly.

Bill didn’t say a word but nodded silently. This was such a different sight for you, he was being so sweet and obeying your every command. You started to wish you had taken a shower or maybe been wearing more than a t-shirt and panties for the first time you would have sex with Bill since he got back, but you couldn’t stop now.

“Take your shirt off. Now.” You demanded.

Bill grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, he tossed it to the ground and awaited further instruction. You couldn’t stop thinking about how you wanted to run your tongue up his sculpted torso, licking and sucking all over his body, but you had to focus, you brought your thoughts back to the present.

“You’re being such a good boy, I’ll give you a treat. You can kiss me from here to here.” You placed your finger on your ankle, dragging it up to your thigh.

Bill hesitated for a second, staying still. You realized he was waiting for you to give him permission to move. You nodded your head and uncrossed your legs, giving him access to his task. Bill moved towards you, he took your foot in his hands and lightly kissed your ankle, he started kissing up your leg, never breaking eye contact with you. You started to blush, your body heating up as he continued moving up your leg, he reached your knee and placed your leg on his shoulder as he moved forward. He finally reached your thigh and stopped.

“D-Do the other one too.” You mumbled, finding it hard to keep your composure.

Bill obliged and lifted your other ankle to his lips, as he began to kiss up your leg. Once he reached your knee he placed your leg on his shoulder as he had done with the other. He continued kissing up your leg until he reached your thigh and stopped again.

“Can I have another treat, please?” He asked softly, his eyes immediately looking from you to your panties.

“You can take my panties off, slowly.” You replied, your heart was pounding already.

Bill reached up and hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties and began to pull, you lifted up letting him pull them from underneath you. He pulled them painfully slowly down your thighs and to your knees, they were directly in front of his face now. He stopped, you were slightly confused until Bill pulled your panties close to his face and began to gently lick the insides of them, where your slick center had been soaking into this entire time. As he licked them he held eye contact with you. You began to wonder how could he look so innocent doing something so fucking dirty?

Bill finished licking them and pulled them down your legs, once he got them off your feet he stuffed them into his pocket. His demeanor immediately changed, he no longer looked soft and sweet. Bill quickly stood up. He placed his hand under your chin and guided your face to meet his gaze. You were wet, confused, and very much annoyed.

“Back to work princess.” He said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of your nose. Bill turned and walked out of the room, leaving you there to wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
